


Coffee or 'Something'

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bit smutty., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr Talbot why are you staring at me?”<br/>“I was just considering what fire and passion lies beneath that icy exterior.”<br/>“Mr Talbot!  Really!”<br/>“I was also wondering, Lady Mary, just how much of a ‘lady’ you really are?”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee or 'Something'

**Author's Note:**

> Well Matthew Goode thought he’d made the line about meeting Mary for ‘coffee or something’ pornographic when they were filming it – so that inspired me! I really hope they use that take. When I wrote ‘Captured’ I tried really hard not to use graphic language because it didn’t seem to fit with the era but I’ve given up on that in this story. To be frank it was too damned difficult to avoid using 'butt', ‘cock’ and ‘clit’.
> 
> Hey - they changed the line anyway! ‘Telephone me. We’ll have lunch, or a drink. Or something…’ Much better than the first version and very suggestively delivered by Matthew Goode.

“Stop!” Mary was firm and determined. “Henry I need you to stop.”  
He sighed as he reluctantly withdrew from her body. “Whatever you want. I’ll leave you to get dressed.”

____________________________

Mary sat waiting for Rosamund in the restaurant at Claridges. She scanned the room to see if there was anyone she knew - there was. A tall, dark and handsome man was having lunch a few tables away. She caught his eye and he smiled back at her. He excused himself from his companion and walked towards Mary’s table. It had been months since she had first met him and she had almost forgotten how good-looking he was.  
“Lady Mary. How are you?”  
“Mr Talbot.” Mary jumped up to greet him like an old friend but quickly checked herself and remembered to keep her cool. “I’m quite well, thank you and how are you?”  
“I’m well thank you. Have you been stood up?” He asked with an amused expression on his face.  
“Heavens no.” She was appalled that he would think such a thing. “I’m waiting for my Aunt.”  
“Ah. Not waiting for a man then?” A slight smirk crossed his lips. Mary remembered that look – the look that told her that she amused him in some way. “How long are you staying in London?”  
“Until Friday.”  
“Well, why don’t we meet? For coffee or … ‘something’?”  
“Yes. Why not.”  
“I’m staying at my club – no women aloud.” He grimaced.  
“Don’t they know it’s 1925?!”  
“Apparently not, but one has to avoid temptation somehow.” That smirk again. “Why don’t we go to the Savoy? They have cocktails and a dance band. We can get some supper and …um … make a night of it?”

They made an arrangement to meet and Mary scribbled down her Aunt’s address on a notecard, handing it to Henry. Rosamund joined them and introductions were made.  
“Tomorrow then? I’ll pick you up at 7.30.” Henry politely took his leave of the two women.  
“My, my Mary. He seems like a dangerously charming man. I do hope you know what you are doing.” 

The evening started with cocktails. Henry ordered them both something called a ‘Hanky Panky’. Mary was a little annoyed that he hadn’t given her a choice but when she tasted it – sweet and strong – she approved.  
“Oh that’s rather good.” She exclaimed.  
“It is isn’t it? Life’s always better with a nice bit of _hanky panky_ I always think.” He said with a grin.  
She giggled. “Mr Talbot you are very naughty.”  
He pretended to be offended and surprised. “Who? Me? Surely not.”

“Cigarette?” Henry offered Mary the silver case.  
“No thank you. I don’t smoke.” He stopped before lighting his own cigarette and replaced it in the cigarette case and back into his jacket pocket.  
“I’ve thought about you a lot since we met at Brancaster.”  
“I’m sure I haven’t given you a second thought.” She lied.  
“Well that’s put me in my place! I remember thinking at the time that you’d be quite pretty if you weren’t scowling at me all the time!”  
“If I scowled at you then you probably deserved it.”  
“Mmm. You could be right.” The dance band started playing in the ballroom. “Shall we?”

They started to dance, Henry’s hand firmly on Mary’s back, expertly leading her around the ballroom floor. She noticed his fingers touching her skin through the opening at the back of her dress and realised that the feeling was familiar.  
“I remember the dress you were wearing when we danced at Brancaster and that you had very soft skin – cold as ice of course – but soft.” His smirk was even more pronounced – if that were possible.  
“Really!! I just assumed your fingers slipped in my dress by accident. You even apologised for it!”  
“I lied. It was quite deliberate.”  
“How dare you take such a liberty!”  
He shrugged and grinned. “It was just too tempting. You were all covered up with gloves up to your armpits – it was the only bit of skin I could get to!”  
“And what pray do you mean - ‘cold as ice’.”  
“You’re so cool and aloof. You look like you are made of marble. I thought ‘poor cold little thing. She needs warming up.’”  
Mary may have looked offended but it was pretence, she was quite enjoying the banter between them. “You really are the most presumptuous man I have ever met.”  
His confidence wasn’t dented. “Oh come now. You know that I’m only teasing you.” 

Henry steered their dance to a quiet corner of the room where no-one was sitting and slowed to a slight sway. The hand that was on her back pulled her close in to his body and slid lower over the curve of her bottom - scandalous if anyone had seen them. They were so close it was indecent and she could feel every contour of his physique. The cold, aloof, Mary wanted to slap his face but the other Mary – the Mary that was ‘warming up’, was loving it. She felt his hot breath followed by his lips, soft and warm on her shoulder. She couldn’t stop the moan that came from her mouth and that was all the encouragement he needed to kiss her neck and work his way up over her throat, each time a little closer to her lips. But then he broke the spell.  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Hungry? Um… maybe a little.”  
“Let’s go and have some supper.”

They had a light supper accompanied with polite conversation. It was as if their brief encounter on the dance floor had never happened. Afterwards they had coffee and brandy in the hotel lounge. Henry sat opposite Mary and she started to feel uncomfortable. His eyes ran over her body and for the first time she fully understood the expression, ‘undressing with his eyes’.

“Mr Talbot why are you staring at me?”  
“I was just considering what fire and passion lies beneath that icy exterior.”  
“Mr Talbot! Really!”  
“I was also wondering, Lady Mary, just how much of a ‘lady’ you really are?”  
“Such impertinence! Are you like this with every woman you dine with?” 

Henry took a room key out of his pocket and placed it on the coffee table between them with the number clearly showing. It sat there innocent of the turmoil it had caused in Mary. He watched her closely waiting for a reaction that did not come. In the end he was more direct.  
“I’ve booked a room upstairs instead of going back to my club tonight. Why don’t you come with me to my room and we can carry on our conversation in private?”  
Mary had no doubt that he was inviting her to his room for sex. She started breathing a little more deeply in her confusion about what to do next.  
“I… I don’t understand what you mean.” She was annoyed with herself that she should be so flustered.  
“Don’t be coy about it – it doesn’t suit you.”  
“I… I can’t.”  
“You can you know. It’s easy – there’s even a lift. You wouldn’t even have to tire yourself out with all those stairs.” 

Part of Mary wanted to wipe that arrogant smile off his face but the passionate woman, hidden deep inside her, was shouting at him, _“Yes! Yes!”_ , even though she knew she had to keep her cool. She composed herself.  
“I know exactly what you mean and you shouldn’t ask such a thing.”  
“Why not? I promise you’d have fun.”  
“I doubt that very much, I would be too worried about the consequences.”  
“You should know that I’m a catholic. There won’t be ‘consequences’.”  
_“Coitus interruptus”_ , Mary thought. She knew full well that the contents of the package she carried in her handbag would prevent ‘consequences.’ She still had no idea why she had brought the thing with her. Anna packed the diaphragm discreetly wrapped in a cloth bag in her suitcase when she came to London and Mary put it in her handbag before she came to meet Henry almost without thinking.

“How do I know I can trust you? You could use such an ‘indiscretion’ against me, blackmail me.”  
“An indiscretion. Is that what I am – a possible ‘indiscretion’? I rather like that! No, I wouldn’t do that to you. Someone tried to blackmail me once so I would never consider it.”  
“What did you do about it?”  
“I said ‘publish and be damned’. What else can one do about that sort of thing.”  
“Exactly my attitude.”  
“So that means you are considering it then…” 

Henry stood up and smiled down at Mary.  
“Well it’s been a lovely evening and I hope that it doesn’t end now, but I am going to take my brandy upstairs. You have a choice. You can get a cab home to your Aunt and go to bed alone or you can come to my room and come to bed with me. Your choice.” He kissed her hand and walked away, taking his brandy with him and then returned as if he’d forgotten something. He whispered in her ear. “Oh – if you do come with me, maybe you might call me ‘Henry’. ‘Mr Talbot’ might be a little too formal in the circumstances.” Mary held her breath as he brushed his lips behind her ear and with a last wicked grin, he was gone. 

Mary’s heart was beating so hard she thought it would jump out of her chest as she considered her options. She had caused scandal for her family twice before and now this. This could be much, much, worse. Gillingham had at least offered her marriage. Henry had offered her nothing except sex that would most likely be a one night stand and she would never see him again. He was obviously a cad to have even suggested such a disgraceful course of action. Rosamund’s words rang in her ears, _“A dangerously charming man. I do hope you know what you are doing.”_

“Do you know what you are doing?” Mary said to herself when she knocked quietly on Henry’s door. He took her hand and drew her inside. He immediately backed her against the wall and started to kiss her. His kiss was urgent, passionate and left her breathless. He wasted no time in unbuttoning her blouse and his kisses travelled down her throat and cleavage. He unhooked her bra and pulled the satin and lace off her breasts so he could kiss them too. His tongue circled each nipple in turn before he sucked and gently bit her sensitive tips. Mary ran her fingers through his hair and over his neck before she slipped off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt as far as she could reach – her hand sliding over his muscular chest. Mary wanted this. She wanted it badly. 

Henry unfastened her skirt and it dropped to the floor. He ran his fingers inside the elastic of her silk knickers and eased them down. She felt his fingers inside her, and then withdrawing to stroke over her clit. He dropped to his knees and opened her up – he found her clit instantly and Mary gasped as he massaged with his tongue.  
“Oh god …” 

The feeling of his tongue, soft against her, his hands gripping her butt, firmly holding her body close and the deafening noise in her head - she could almost hear the blood rushing to her swollen clit – it was thrilling. Before long the wonderful warm wave of her orgasm made her shudder against him and she fell limp against the wall. He stood up again and unbuttoned his trousers and she was helpless as he entered her. Gently at first and then faster, pushing her off her feet, holding her under her bottom.  
A sudden panic overtook her. “Stop!” … 

Mary was firm and determined. “Henry I need you to stop.”  
He sighed as he reluctantly withdrew from her body. “Whatever you want. I’ll leave you to get dressed.”  
“No – you misunderstand me. I just had to know that I could trust you to stop if I asked you.”  
“Mary of course I would. I wouldn’t dream of forcing you.”  
“I know that now but I had to be sure.”  
“So you were testing me?” He frowned. “Did I pass?”  
“I’m sorry, yes.”  
“Does that mean you’re sure now, that you want to do this?”  
“Yes but I meant what I said about consequences.”  
“And I meant it when I said that you would be safe.” He reassured her.  
“I… I do have a … _device_.”  
This news obviously amused him. He snorted. “A device? So you have what - a diaphragm – a Dutch cap? I’m impressed – that’s awfully modern of you.”  
“How on earth do you know about such things?”  
“Well Mary this may come as a terrible shock to you, but I have slept with other women!” He snorted. “So – let me just be clear. You brought a cap with you when you came to see me?” He raised his eyebrows and looked expectantly at her.  
“Well, yes – but you booked a hotel room!!” They both laughed.  
“Then I suppose we both knew what we wanted.”  
“I suppose we did. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’d ordered champagne on ice as well.”

Right on cue there was a soft knock at the door. “Room service!” Henry gave Mary a wink when she hid behind the door as he opened it to collect the champagne. After tipping the waiter he placed the champagne in the ice bucket by the bed.  
“Now. Would you like to come to bed with me or not?”  
“I don’t think you deserve it.”  
He pretended to look hurt and his eyes pleaded through his smile. “But I think _you_ deserve it – you’ll have a good time. Mary, please? I want you so badly and I know you want it too. Come to bed.” He took hold of her hand and pulled her towards him, scooping her up in his arms to place her gently on the bed. “Have some champagne.” He poured two glasses.  
“I don’t think I should. I need to keep my wits about me.”  
“It’s good, have a little sip.” He placed the glass to her lips and she sipped. “You’re a bad man.”  
“Mmm – very bad…. Come here.”

“No I need to …” Mary got off the bed and retrieved her cap from it’s bag. She looked around the room, searching for something. “There’s no bathroom! You could have at least got a room with a bathroom!”  
“Sorry.” Henry shrugged. “They’d all gone.”  
She turned her back and started to insert her cap.  
“Oh this is too humiliating for words. You could have the decency to look the other way!” He did, only to find he had a perfect view of Mary in the mirror of the dressing table.

Mary was so flustered and tense the cap shot out of her hand, “Damn it!”, and flew through the air only to be caught, one handed, by Henry. “Oh good catch!” She laughed then quickly remembered how embarrassing this all was. “This is quite obviously a sign that we shouldn’t be doing this!” She said angrily.  
“Nonsense. Mary, come here, let me help.”  
“YOU! I’d rather ask the King for help!”  
“Come back here this instant or do I have to chase you around the room with this thing?” He said sternly and she obeyed immediately joining him on the bed. “You need to relax.” He stroked her face and kissed her. “Lie back darling. Bend your knees. Now try.”  
“Only if you look away.”  
“If I must but I did look earlier when I was…. well let’s just say I have seen it all before.”  
“I thought Catholics didn’t approve of contraception.”  
Henry laughed and pulled a face. “Catholics don’t approve of sex out of marriage either but luckily for me I am a _very_ bad catholic.”

When Mary’s mission was accomplished they removed the remains of their clothes, kissing and exploring each other’s bodies. Henry grabbed a piece of ice from the wine cooler and ran it down her throat and over her breasts – touching the tip of her nipples as she squealed. The ice was left to settle in her belly button and his fingers were inside her again.  
“Of course that probably won’t melt on you!” He teased.

“So Lady Mary. What have you been up to since I last saw you?” Was Henry really expecting a conversation? Now? With his fingers touching her body in a way that was making her wriggle with pleasure?  
“Well, just running the estate, looking after my son, hunting. I caused a scandal by riding my horse astride.”  
His eyes widened and the now familiar smirk returned. “Mmm. I think I need a demonstration of that!” He pulled her on top of his body and she lowered herself easing his hard erection inside her. “What a pity you don’t have your riding crop with you!”  
“Henry!”  
His hands slipped up over her body coming to rest on her breasts as she moved over him. She increased her speed and he moaned with pleasure. “Slow down.” He sat up underneath her, pulled her into his arms and they kissed. His tongue tickled her lips and slid beside her hers. He moved under her, thrusting inside her with his hands gripping her butt to help her up and down in a steady rhythm. Mary was so close, so close to the edge, and then she was falling, drowning and gasping for air. Soon he was groaning, jerking into her and then falling back on the pillow pulling her down with him. 

“Oh lord that was good!” Henry kissed Mary’s hair and muttered. “Mmm. So good.”  
Mary lifted her head and kissed his chest. “It was… satisfactory.”  
He gave her a disapproving look. “Satisfactory?!”  
She giggled. “Oh alright, it was rather good.”  
“Oh well, I suppose that will have to do.  
"'Magnificent' then."  
He grinned. "Much better. I told you that you’d have fun. Although I must admit I didn’t realise just how much fun it would be. You really are very … well not what I expected.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!”  
“Well I thought you might be cold in bed too, but frankly you didn’t need much warming up after all.”

They lay content in each others arms for a long time until Mary asked, “Have you been shooting since we last met?”  
“What an odd topic of conversation at a time like this! But yes, I’ve been doing a lot of shooting. I’ve bought myself some new guns. One’s a bit temperamental. You have to caress the trigger very gently.” Henry’s fingers found Mary’s clit again. “You can’t rush her.”  
His fingers circled and then lightly massaged until she was writhing against his touch. As her groans grew louder he turned her slightly on her side and eased his cock inside her. While he moved inside her, his fingers never left her clit and his other hand was free to roam over her breasts. Mary was in heaven. The steady movement increased in vigour and brought her to the point of ecstasy. She cried out when she came, her body contracting around his cock made him follow soon after and they lay recovering in each other’s arms. 

Although the sex was wonderful, Mary was surprised to find that she enjoyed the time in-between, when they cuddled and talked, just as much. They covered such diverse topics as pig husbandry to politics. They made jokes, they teased, they were serious if the topic of discussion required it, they debated, they argued and they laughed. While they talked, she loved the way Henry absentmindedly stroked and kissed any part of her body that took his fancy at the time. She also loved that every conversation somehow led to another sexual encounter more intense than the last. 

“Mary? Wake up darling, you fell asleep, I’m obviously boring you.” Henry laughed.  
“No… I.” She was amazed that she had trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms. “What time is it?”  
“11.00. Will your Aunt be worried?”  
“I suppose you want to get rid of me now you have had your way with me.”  
“Actually I was just thinking we might have time for …” He gave her a quizzical look. “Hum, I wonder.”  
“You wonder what?”  
“What your favourite position is? Tell me.”  
“No, it’s too… No.”  
“So you expect me to guess. Well then we’ll just have to work our way through every position I know until I hit upon the right one!” He looked immensely pleased at the prospect and then frowned. “Of course that might take up more time than we have tonight.” He bit his lip and Mary was surprised that he looked genuinely sad about the thought of parting from her.  
“I… I wonder if I’ll see you again?” She asked hesitantly.  
“I hope so. We’ve still got quite a lot of positions to work through and you’re actually very good in bed for an English country lady.” He laughed.  
“I’m not sure whether to be flattered or offended by that!”  
“I intended neither – it’s just the truth.”  
“Well – if you are ever in Yorkshire or … if I’m in London.”  
“We can meet up again for coffee or ‘something’.” 

They made love one last time, but instead of opting for some outlandish position involving Mary swinging from the chandelier, they chose the old fashioned way. This time felt different, still passionate, but Henry was gentle, with soft kisses and tender touches. He stopped and looked down deeply into her eyes. It was then that Mary felt the subtle shift in the power between them. She recognised the look on his face, she had seen that look before from her beloved Matthew. A look that made Mary realise that this would not be just one night of sex with Henry after all, but the first of many nights of _love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not a 'Hanky Panky' was a real cocktail available at the Savoy at the time as well as being an English slang term for fun sex. 
> 
> It’s probably kind of obvious that I didn’t really know what a Dutch cap was! I asked my mum who proceeded to run through various comedy moments she had when she used one. I’m afraid I just stuck my hands over my ears and went “La, la, la.” I did use one of your anecdotes Mum, so your embarrassing sex life is here for everyone to read about. That’ll teach you to give me too much information! JX


End file.
